


Leise torkelt das Reh

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mein Beitrag zum diesjährigen Tatort Adventskalender von anja79</p>
<p>Prompt: Glühwein trinken</p>
<p>Plot war leider gerade aus.</p>
<p>Erstes Kapitel 03.12., zweites am 05.12. und drittes am 07.12. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Sowas von T. Wenn das Wort zahm mit T geschrieben würde, dann wäre es das. 
> 
> Ist zwar slash aber alles von der pre-Sorte. Kein tatsächlicher Sex oder irgendwas.
> 
> Disclaimer: Meins: Nix; ARD: Alles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatort Adventskalender 2014  
> Prompt: Glühwein trinken  
> Slash Thiel/Boerne  
> 03.12.2014  
> Rating: T für Harmlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon nix, nur der Unfug den ich mit den Charakteren anstelle.

Als Nadeshda vorschlug, dass die ganze Schlachterei-Abteilung, auch Mordkommission genannt, heute Abend gemeinsam zum Weihnachtsmarkt gehen könnte, war Thiel nicht so wirklich angetan gewesen. Nicht nur, dass er diesen ganzen Weihnachtskitsch verabscheute, er war auch nicht wirklich jemand der sich in der Gesellschaft von so vielen Leuten wohlfühlte. Meistens wusste er dann doch nichts zu erzählen und die anderen im Dezernat waren auch fast alle sehr viel jünger als er.

Und als Chef konnte man sich auch nicht einfach mal so daneben benehmen, weil dann hinter seinem Rücken die nächsten Monate über nichts Anderes mehr gelästert wurde, als darüber, wie er angeheitert auf dem Lichtermarkt über ein schlecht verpacktes Stromkabel gestolpert war und sich ... und überhaupt, eigentlich war es gar nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Normalerweise lag da doch immer so eine schwarze Hartgummibrücke drüber. Mit Leuchtstreifen drauf.

Auf jeden Fall arteten diese Weihnachtsmarktbesuche in der Regel immer am Ende des Abends in ein Wetttrinken aus und da er Morgen wieder früh raus musste, war ihm die Sache doch etwas unpassend erschienen. Auf der anderen Seite war es ja vielleicht auch mal ganz nett in den nächsten Wochen mal versehentlich in ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Kollegen zu stolpern, in dem es nicht um ihn und seine mysteriöse „Freundschaft“ mit „diesem arroganten Arsch“ aus der Rechtsmedizin ging, sondern zur Abwechslung mal wieder um eine weitere betrunkene Peinlichkeit. Er seufzte. Das tat er in letzter Zeit öfter.

„Ach kommen Sie Chef, ist doch nur auf ein oder zwei Glühwein. Sie müssen ja nicht lange bleiben.“ Nadeshda konnte ganz schön hartnäckig sein, wenn sie wollte, was sie natürlich auch zu einer ganz hervorragenden Kommissarin machte. „Der Boerne kommt auch mit. Ich hab ihn vorhin auf dem Flur getroffen als er Ihnen die Obduktionsergebnisse vorbeigebracht hat - was übrigens auch der Bote hätte machen können – und hab ihn eingeladen.“ Sie versuchte ihm irgendwie verschwörerisch zuzuzwinkern aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Was sollte das denn jetzt wieder?

„Na, dann können Sie mich auf jeden Fall von der Liste streichen. Von dem hatte ich heute schon ne Überdosis.“

Nadeshda blickte etwas verwirrt drein, als Thiel aufstand und an ihr vorbei zur Kantine strebte. Jetzt brauchte er erstmal ein vernünftiges Mittagessen. Erst Boerne mit seinem ewigen Vortrag über die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung an der Leiche der jungen Miriam Reinke und jetzt auch noch diese etwas vage doppeldeutigen Sprüche von Nadeshda. Er wusste ja, dass im Präsidium immer mal wieder über ihn und Boerne getuschelt wurde, aber das ging jetzt echt zu weit. Außerdem verstand er überhaupt nicht richtig warum eigentlich. Sie stritten sich doch immer nur wenn sie sich sahen. Oder?

XXX

Das er dann abends doch mit den anderen zum Weihnachtsmarkt ging, war nur die Schuld von dem neuen Kommissaranwärter Stein gewesen. Irgendwie hatten sie noch so lange die Vorgehensweise in dem aktuellen Fall besprochen, dass er plötzlich mitten in der Gruppe seiner Kollegen am Ausgang des Präsidiums stand und als er sich dann verabschieden wollte, hatten die anderen ihn dann einfach mitgezogen und seine Proteste ignoriert. Schon nach dreihundert Metern hatte er dann doch wieder den Boerne an seinem Ärmel kleben gehabt wie lästige Chipskrümel und musste sich endlose Vorträge zu dem Unterschied zwischen echtem japanischem Wasabi und dem „Billigzeugs“ das die Supermärkte hier so anboten anhören. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

„Und dann habe ich diesem arroganten Schnösel von Marktleiter mal erklärt wie sich das wirklich verhält mit der Geschichte des Wasabi. Nun ja, er hat mich dann gebeten dort nicht wieder einkaufen zu gehen.“ Boerne schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und Thiel musste wider Willen dann doch lachen. Boerne war sowas von einseitig blind. Der bekam das gar nicht mit, dass er seinen Mitmenschen tierisch auf die Eier ging. Irgendwie fand er das jedoch auch ganz charmant. Nein, nicht daran denken. Das wollte er doch nicht mehr tun.

Jetzt kannten sie sich schon so viele Jahre und natürlich schätzten sie sich irgendwie gegenseitig und vielleicht war da am Anfang bei ihm auch ein bisschen Faszination dabei gewesen mit diesem kompromisslosen Rechtsmediziner, der anderen als Zeitvertreib das Gefühl gab minderwertig zu sein und gleichzeitig so brilliant war und auch so verletzlich. Aber diese anderen Gefühle, die da manchmal waren, die hatte er doch schon lange von sich weggeschoben. Glaubte er zumindest. Und dann waren sie auch schon am Weihnachtsmarkt angekommen und es roch nach gebrannten Mandeln und Schmalzkuchen mit Puderzucker. Und obwohl er kein ausgesprochener Weihnachtsfreund war, musste er zugeben, dass man sich der Magie dieses Ortes schlecht entziehen konnte.

XXX

Eine Stunde später war er beim Kamelrennen Vorletzter geworden, hatte beim Dosenwerfen gewonnen und eine über Buchenholz gegrillte Bratwurst mit Senf verdrückt. Eigentlich hatte er eine Krakauer nehmen wollen, aber nachdem ihn Boerne eine gefühlte Stunde vollgelabert hatte, dass Würste mit hohem Nitritgehalt aus Pökelsalz, so wie zum Beispiel Krakauer, niemals gegrillt werden durften weil sie dann krebserregende Stoffe bildeten, hatte er doch eine schnöde Bratwurst genommen. Nur um die Quasselstrippe endlich ruhigzustellen natürlich. Die anderen waren schon etwas genervt gewesen, weil die beiden den ganzen Verkehr an der Grillbude aufhielten und ihnen das peinlich wurde, aber Thiel wollte zunächst auf keinen Fall klein beigeben. Na ja, bis Boerne dann einfach für sie beide bestellt und auch bezahlt hatte und er einen verständsnivollen Blick von dem jungen tättowierten Studenten am Grill geerntet hatte, begleitet von einem leisen „Meiner ist auch manchmal so anstrengend.“ Da war er dann doch etwas rot angelaufen und hatte versucht die Sache so schnell wie möglich zu Ende zu bringen. Gut, dass Boerne die Bemerkung schon nicht mehr mitgekriegt hatte, weil er sich nun in dem Thema Pferdefleischskandal festgebissen hatte.

Und jetzt waren sie alle schon leicht durchgefroren und Nadeshda hatte beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit für einen Glühwein war. Sie waren dann einfach in eines dieser bunten Zelte eingebogen, welches irrsinnigerweise einen riesigen singenden Elchkopf am Eingang trug und hatten sich gemeinsam an einer der langen Biertische niedergelassen. Während er sich noch wunderte wie man hier arbeiten konnte, wenn ein gigantischer Elch praktisch den ganzen Abend über einem Jingle Bells trällerte, hatte Boerne sich schon auf die Bank neben ihm geschoben.

„Och nö. Sie wollen jetzt nicht auch noch neben mir sitzen, oder?“ platzte es aus Thiel heraus. Boerne nahm keine Notiz und erst hinterher fiel Thiel auf, dass diese Bemerkung doch etwas sehr verletzend gewesen sein könnte. Aber das interessierte ihn im Moment nicht besonders, weil die Erinnerung an die Blamage am Bratwurststand noch so frisch schmerzte wie eine Brandblase auf dem Handrücken, wenn man mal wieder in den Ofen gegriffen hatte ohne die blöden Handschuhe anzuziehen, weil man dachte es ginge auch so.

Boerne würdigte ihn keines Blickes und lehnte sich über den Tisch der jungen Sekretärin von dem Kammermeier entgegen. Warum der Jurist überhaupt mitgekommen war, konnte Thiel sich nicht so ganz erklären, weil der doch eigentlich nur am Rande zur Mordkommission und eigentlich eher zur Staatsanwaltschaft gehörte, aber sie saßen nun mal im selben Gebäude und er vermutete, dass Nadeshda ihm metaphorisch ebenfalls die Finger rückwärts bis über‘s Handgelenk hochgebogen hatte, bis er endlich zugestimmt hatte mitzukommen. Und seine Sekretärin? Na ja, die sah eh‘ so aus, als wenn sie keinen feucht-fröhlichen Abend an sich vorbeiziehen lassen würde. Die beiden saßen ja auch sehr eng beieinander. Oh. Na klar. Thiel grinste in sich hinein. Sollte der Boerne doch mal ruhig bei ihr abblitzen und sich dann auch noch den Groll von Rechtsanwalt Kammermeier zuziehen. Er würde mal geflissentlich nichts dazu sagen. Sein Blick blieb noch einmal an dem jungen Rechtsanwalt hängen. Hm, na ja, hässlich war der nicht. Wie alt mochte der sein? Mitte dreißig? Und wenn er nicht gerade einen Anzug trug, der ihn um Jahre altern ließ, konnte er wohl fast mit dem jungen Ding mithalten.

Er wandte sich dann doch lieber Nadeshda zu, die auf der anderen Seite neben ihm saß. Die war zwar ins Gespräch mit dem neuen Kommissaranwärter vertieft, aber man konnte ja auch einfach erstmal nur zuhören. Und der erste Glühwein führte zumindest dazu, dass ihm wieder etwas wärmer wurde. Boerne hatte sich nun in eine längere Geschichte eines Ihrer Fälle verstrickt und erklärte dem jungen Mädel, dass ihm gegenüber saß, gestenreich wie er todesmutig und praktisch im Alleingang den Kidnapper überwältigt hatte. Thiel machte ein verächtliches Geräusch und rollte mit den Augen.

„Mann, Boerne, jetzt erzählen Sie hier doch keinen vom Pferd. Erstmal haben wir den Kidnapper gemeinsam überwältigt und außerdem haben Sie gekreischt wie ein kleines Mädchen, als der Schuß in drei Metern Höhe über Ihrem Kopf einschlug. Das war nicht mal annähernd gefährlich.“ Na ja, ein bisschen gefährlich war es schon gewesen, denn weitere Schüsse waren gefallen und nicht alle so harmlos wie der erste. Aber Boerne konnte es gut mal vertragen etwas zurückgestutzt zu werden.

„Sehen Sie!“ Boerne zeigte mit einer Hand vage in Thiels Richtung ohne ihn anzusehen. „Sehen Sie, womit ich mich tagtäglich herumschlagen muss?“ Boerne schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf.

„Wieso siezen Sie sich denn?“ Das junge Mädchen, Anfang zwanzig mochte sie wohl sein – Mensch Kammermeier – schaute zwischen ihm und Boerne hin und her. Boerne blinzelte etwas verwirrt.

„Wie meinen Sie? Ach so, der Thiel. Nun ja, wir sind ja schließlich Kollegen und keine Freunde, da siezt man sich halt. Das ist doch bei Ihnen und Ihrem Chef sicher auch so?“

Mann, der Boerne war ja wohl auch echt zu blöd manchmal. Außerdem was sollte das heißen „Keine Freunde“. Er hatte den Boerne ja schon oft auf der Jagd gesehen und er wusste, dass dieser dann regelmäßig überschüssigen Ballast abwarf, so wie zum Beispiel ihre Freundschaft, aber heute tat es irgendwie weh.

„Ach so,“ sie wurde rot, was ihr eigentlich ganz gut stand. „Ich dachte ...“ Und dann lachte Sie und flüsterte dem Kammermeier etwas ins Ohr und der grinste daraufhin nach Thiels Meinung ganz schön frech und nickte ihr zu.

„Wie denn?“ Boerne hatte gedanklich immer noch nicht zu ihnen aufgeschlossen und Thiel musste unwillkürlich an einen luxemburgischen Marathonläufer in einem Feld voller Kenianer denken. Er kicherte. Mann, dabei hatte er seinen ersten Glühwein noch nicht einmal ganz ausgetrunken.

„Ist schon okay Boerne. Lassen Sie’s gut sein, ja?“ Thiel wollte jetzt das Thema doch gerne wieder in eine andere Richtung steuern und der beste Weg dafür war definitiv Boerne wieder auf seine Münchhausen Geschichte zurückzulenken. „Erzählen Sie uns doch lieber, was Sie dann am Ende noch mit dem Kidnapper gemacht haben.“ Und Boerne liess sich tatsächlich ablenken. Eine weitere Runde Glühwein wurde bestellt und Thiel fühlte sich dann doch relativ wohl zwischen Boernes vergeblicher Balz um das Küken, welches ihm gegenüber saß, und dem Gewusel der vertrauten Stimmen seiner Kollegen auf der anderen Seite. Immer wenn Boerne sich nach vorne lehnte, um etwas besonders zu betonen, spürte er dessen Oberschenkels an seinem eigenen. Es war ja schon ziemlich eng auf diesen Bierbänken.

Und plötzlich war es ihm gar nicht mehr so recht, dass Boerne schon wieder an irgendwelchen Frauen herumbaggerte. Obwohl Thiel genau wusste, dass der Professor keine Chance hatte. Irgendwie machte es ihm immer wieder bewusst, wie trostlos es eigentlich bei ihm selbst aussah und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, wollte er auch gar nicht, dass Boerne eine Freundin fand. Er wollte, dass Boerne genauso alleine blieb wie er. Dann konnten sie wenigstens zusammen alleine sein. Da beschloss er dann keinen weiteren Glühwein mehr für sich zu bestellen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen.

XXX

Boerne war immer noch im vollen Pfauen-Modus.

„Und nur durch die hervorragende Arbeit der rechtsmedizinischen Abteilung, also meiner Wenigkeit, konnte vor Gericht ipso facto bewiesen werden, dass es der ehemalige Geschäftspartner des feinen Herrn Metz war, der den Mord in seinem Auftrag ausgeführt hatte.“ Boerne setzte wieder sein selbstverliebtes Lächeln auf und lehnte sich befriedigt zurück. Thiel fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob diese Erzählungen für Boerne nicht ein Ersatz für Sex waren.

„Jetzt machen Sie aber mal eine Punkt, sie Aufschneider.“ Thiel konnte nicht länger still daneben sitzen und sich diesen Schrott anhören. „Und das meine ich in jedem Sinn des Wortes.“

„Sie sind ja nur neidisch, weil Ihr ahnungsloses Herumgestochere in irgendwelchen Beweisstücken noch nie zu einem sinnvollen Ergebnis geführt hat.“ Wenn Boerne etwas nicht ertragen konnte, dann war das wenn in der Gegenwart anderer Leute an seinem Ego gesägt wurde.

„Ach ja?“ Thiel wusste er sollte jetzt nicht nach dem Köder schnappen. Er sollte jetzt einfach ganz ruhig ...

„Besser als Ihr Herumgestochere in der Leiche der Woche. Oder macht Sie das heiß an Leichen herumzuspielen, Dr. Tod?“

„Also, wenn schon dann Professor Doktor Tod, ja? Ich habe schließlich promoviert UND habilitiert, wovon Sie ja keine Ahnung haben. Das Einzige worin Sie promovieren könnten ist ‚Wo habe ich diese Currywurst gekauft‘.“

Mittlerweile waren Ihrer beider Stimmen doch ziemlich laut geworden. Thiel wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass der Rest des Tisches verdächtig still geworden war, aber jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück. Scheiße, jetzt würde es in den kommenden Wochen doch wieder nur ihn und Boerne als Klatschthema im Büro geben. Genau das hatte er ja eigentlich vermeiden wollen. Gerade wollte er Boerne die unangenehme Situation klar machen, da wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Andere noch immer unter vollen Segeln fuhr.

„... und dann der Fall mit der erdrosselten Putzhilfe? Da wären Sie nie im Leben drauf gekommen, dass es sich um eine sexuell motivierte auto-erotische Selbsttötung handelte. Na ja, zugegeben, der junge Mann sah auch wirklich auf den ersten Blick aus wie eine Frau. Aber tun das diese zierlichen Ost-Asiaten nicht alle?“

„Na, sie müssen‘s ja wissen“. Grummelte Thiel in dem Versuch die Lautstärke etwas herunterzuregeln. Musste ja nicht das ganze Bierzelt mitkriegen, dass sie sich fetzten. Schon schlimm genug, dass alle Kollegen es hören konnten.

„Na Herr Kollege, das geht jetzt aber zu weit. Nur weil ich mich für andere Kulturen und Brauchtümer interessiere und nicht nur für die nächste Currywurst auf meinem Teller, heißt das noch lange nicht ...“

„Ja ja, ich weiß, das letzte Mal dass sie Sex hatten war beim Urologen.“ Thiel erinnerte sich an den blöden Witz, den Boerne vor einiger Zeit mal einem Bekannten gegenüber gerissen hatte.

„Na, ich gehe wenigstens zur Vorsorge. Sie hingegen vernachlässigen Ihre Gesundheit sträflich, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Ein bisschen weniger Fett und ein bisschen mehr Bewegung würde Ihnen ganz gut tun.“ Boernes Stimme war wieder fast auf Zimmerlautstärke gesunken und Thiel war so dankbar dafür, dass er sich auf die Diskussion einließ ohne groß nachzudenken.

„Ach ja? Was interessiert Sie das überhaupt. Kann Ihnen doch egal sein was ich esse.“

„Na vielleicht ist es das aber nicht, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Sie hier eines verfrühten Todes sterben.“ Er musste diese Unterhaltung so schnell wie möglich beenden. Und das gelang immer am Besten, wenn er Boerne einfach Recht gab.

„Na ja,“ räumte er ein. „Vielleicht kann ich ja mal wieder ein bisschen mehr Radfahren.“

„Gut.“

„Okay.“

„Fantastisch.“

„Aber glauben sie bloß nicht ich würde das Ihretwegen tun.“ Thiel merkte, wie sich schon wieder ein selbstzufriedener Ton in Boernes Stimmer einschlich.

„Nein, wie käme ich denn darauf. Und ein bisschen gesünder essen wäre auch keine schlechte Idee.“

„Hm.“ Hierzu wollte Thiel sich nicht äußern.

„War das jetzt ein Ja oder ein Leck-mich-am-Arsch?“

„Nö.“

„Ja was denn nun?“

„Mann Boerne, jetzt nerven sie nicht.“

„Ich nerve nie. Ich insistiere.“

„Na dann insistieren sie ma‘ schön alleine.“ Er versuchte Nadeshda einen genervten Blick zuzuwerfen, aber die lächelte ihn nur verständnisvoll an und wandte sich wieder ihrer Konversation mit dem neuen jungen Kommissaranwärter zu. Wie hieß der noch? Martin? Manuel? - na irgendsowas halt. Er schaute zurück zu Boerne und der grinste ihn zufrieden an. Er hätte sich mal weiter in die Mitte setzen sollen, dann hätte er ein paar mehr Leute zum Reden gehabt, statt nur Boerne.

XXX

Eine Stunde später war Boerne sowas von dicht, dass er sich bei Thiel und Kammermeier unterhaken musste als sie das Zelt wieder verliessen. Wann hatte der denn soviel Glühwein getrunken?

Thiel hatte versucht sich nach der unangenehmen Zankeinlage mit Boerne in die Unterhaltung bei Nadeshda einzuklinken, und die hatte schließlich Mitleid mit ihm gehabt. Währenddessen musste neben ihm eine Glühweinorgie stattgefunden haben, von der er nichts mitbekommen hatte. Was er allerdings mitbekommen hatte, war dass der Kammermeier und seine Sekretärin irgendwann angefangen hatten rumzuknutschen und da hatte er sowieso lieber nicht zuschauen wollen. Na gut, der Rechtsanwalt war erst Mitte dreißig und unverheiratet und schlußendlich war das ja auch seine Sache, aber ... er wollte das lieber nicht sehen.

Und da musste es passiert sein, dass der Boerne sich einen Glühwein nach dem anderen genehmigt hatte. Hätte er doch bloß besser aufgepasst. Zum Glück war der Kammermeier noch so nett gewesen und hatte Thiel geholfen Boerne bis zum Taxistand zu bringen. Dann hatte er sich entschuldigt und war mit seiner Sekretärin in eines der wartenden Taxis eingestiegen und weggefahren.

Thiel hatte Boerne dann über das Dach eines anderen wartenden Taxis gelehnt und in dessen Jackett nach dem Portemonnaie gefummelt. Als er es endlich gefunden hatte, war Boerne schon gefährlich in Schieflage gerutscht und faselte irgendwas von den Sehenswürdigkeiten von Angkor Wat, die nichts mit dem Kleid zu tun hatten.

Der Taxifahrer weigerte sich dann schlußendlich jedoch trotz des angebotenen Fünfzigers den betrunkenen Boerne mitzunehmen.

„Nee, der kotzt mir in die Karre und wer macht das dann sauber? Den Geruch kriegste nie wieder richtig raus.“ Wenigstens konnte der Hauptkommissar ihn noch überreden Vadder Thiel per Taxifunk anzurufen und zum Lichtermarkt zu bestellen. Eine Viertelstunde später war er da.

„So, jetzt mal rein ins Auto.“ Herbert Thiel öffnete die Seitentür für Boerne. „Und wenn Sie kotzen müssen, dann sagen Sie vorher Bescheid, ja?“ Herbert Thiel war zwar nicht gerade begeistert, aber die Fahrt nach Hause dauerte ja schließlich nur knappe zehn Minuten und Boerne hatte sich soweit ganz friedlich verhalten. Thiel steckte seinem Vater den Fünfziger zu, den er Boerne aus dem Portemonnaie genommen hatte.

„Rest ist für dich, Paps.“

„Ach, klauen ist okay, aber Hasch rauchen geht nicht, oder was?“ Zur Vorsicht steckte Herbert den Fünfziger jedoch schon mal schnell in die Westentasche.

„Mann, Vaddern, ich hab das Geld doch nicht geklaut. Der Boerne hätte sonst doch auch für die Fahrt bezahlen müssen. Wir können uns das ja teilen.“

„Ah, geteilte Finanzen habt ihr schon. Sach mir aber vorher Bescheid, wenn ich das Aufgebot bestellen soll, ja?“ Und damit brauste er wieder in seinem Taxi davon.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte Boerne noch einmal vergeblich zum eigenständigen Gehen zu überreden. Dann nahm er ihn um die Hüfte und schleifte ihn praktisch zur Tür des Mehrfamilienhauses.

„Okay, hier, noch zwei Stufen. Na kommen Sie schon, das schaffen Sie auch noch.“

„Ich schaff alles.“ Kam es von Boerne.

„Na klar.“

„Ich bin Professor. S'heißt ich bin einfach Spitzenklasse.“

„Na ja, im Moment sind Sie einfach nur tierisch besoffen und wenn sie jetzt nicht noch diese letzten beiden Stufen schaffen, dann lass ich Sie hier auf der Treppe liegen und Sie können hier schlafen.“

„Bett.“

„Genau. Das sehe ich auch als die bessere Lösung an. Also, jetzt mal zackig hier die Stufen rauf.“ Thiel schob und zerrte an Boerne, bis dieser endlich an seiner Wohnungstür angelangt war. Er lehnte Boerne wie ein Ikea Bettgestell zum selber zusammenbauen an den Türrahmen.

„Wo ist denn Ihr Schlüssel?“

„Was’n für ne Schüssel?“

„Ihr Schlüssel, Boerne. Der Wohnungsschlüssel.“

„Hm, Tasche.“

„Und welche?“

„Hosentasche.“ Na toll.

„Okay, hören Sie zu, ich werde Ihnen jetzt eben den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche ziehen. Okay? Nicht erschrecken. Das geht ganz schnell.“ Thiels Hand fuhr bereits in die Hosentasche von Boerne, der immer noch vor ihm am Türrahmen lehnte. Er spürte seine Finger durch den dünnen Stoff der Hose an Boernes Oberschenkel entlanggleiten. Oh Mann, Thiel reiß dich zusammen. Er hatte schließlich nur zwei Glühwein getrunken und nicht ... na ja, wer weiß wie viele der Boerne intus hatte.

Der Schlüssel verhakte sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit dem Ring in einer Naht der Hosentasche und zog die halbe Tasche mit heraus. Thiel fluchte und beugte sich hinunter, um den Fehler zu beheben.

„Hi hi, Sie seh‘n lustig aus vonnoben.“ Eine Hand fuhr ungelenk in seine Haare und Thiel zuckte unwillkürlich weg. Da waren sie schon wieder – die Fantasien. Nicht gut.

„Ja ja, schon gut, Boerne. Jetzt kriegen Sie sich mal wieder ein.“ Endlich hatte er den Schlüsselring vom Stoff befreit und schloss die Tür auf. Fast wäre es einfacher gewesen seinen eigenen Ersatzschlüssel für Boernes Tür aus seiner Wohnung zu holen statt dieses ganze Theater durchzumachen, aber so unbeobachtet wollte er den Boerne nicht hier stehen lassen. Da machte der ihm womöglich noch irgendeinen Unfug.

„So, da wären wir.“ Thiel schob die Tür so weit auf, wie er konnte, während er Boerne immer noch mit einer Hand festhielt. „Jetzt kommen Sie mal schön mit rein und legen sich ins Bett.“

„Bett.“

„Ja, genau.“ Thiel nickte, als ob das wirklich einen Unterschied machte. Boerne nahm eh nichts mehr richtig wahr.

„Wo woll‘n Sie‘n dann schlafen?“

„Ich schlafe in meinem eigenen Bett in meiner eigenen Wohnung.“

„Is’s hier nich‘ Ihre Wohnung?“

„Na-hein. Mensch Boerne, jetzt reißen Sie sich noch Mal eben fünf Minuten zusammen, ja?“ Dieser Satz schien Wunder zu wirken. Boerne’s Blick war plötzlich viel klarer und er stand auch irgendwie ein wenig aufrechter.

„Ich werd‘ auf kein‘ Fall in Ihrem Bett schlafen.“ Oh Mann.

„Das. Sollen. Sie. Ja. Auch. Gar. Nicht.“ Thiels Geduld war jetzt doch schon arg strapaziert und was sollte das überhaupt heißen ‚Ich werde auf keinen Fall in Ihrem Bett schlafen‘. So dreckig war es bei ihm nun auch wieder nicht. Gerade Sonntag letzte Woche hatte er die Bettwäsche gewechselt. Er bugsierte Boerne in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Sehen Sie! Das ist Ihr Schlafzimmer. Alles gut.“ Dann versuchte er Boerne aufs Bett zu legen doch der hielt sich an ihm fest als beabsichtigte Thiel ihn über eine Klippe zu stoßen. Zusammen knallten sie etwas unsanft auf die Matratze. Thiel spürte wie sein Gewicht Boerne hinunterdrückte und er spürte wie andere Körperteile in Kontakt miteinander kamen und das war definitiv eine seeehr schlechte Sache.

So schnell es ging rappelte er sich wieder hoch und machte einen Schritt zurück. Einmal tief durchatmen. Boerne war besoffen und nicht Herr seiner Sinne. Jetzt nichts Dummes machen. Er wusste nicht einmal wie viel Boerne getrunken hatte. Sollte er ihm einen Eimer hinstellen? War vielleicht besser. Und auch ein großes Glas Wasser mit Kopfschmerztabletten, das würde er bestimmt brauchen.

Boerne kicherte schon wieder total albern und seine Brille war auch verrutscht. Thiel nahm dem Professor die Brille ab und legte sie auf den Nachttisch.

„Sie mag mich nich‘.“ Boerne rollte den Kopf auf der Matratze hin und her und hin und her. Thiel seufzte.

„Ja, tut mir leid. Is‘ halt so.“ Warum tat das nur so weh? „Ich bin gleich nebenan, okay?“

„Keine mag mich.“

„Schlafen Sie jetzt.“ Er versuchte Boerne aus dem Sakko herauszubrechen, aber der ließ sich nicht rollen und er konnte auch seine Arme auch nicht durch die Ärmel schieben.

„Alle wissen’s.“

„Ja, genau.“ Thiel hatte keine Ahnung wovon Boerne faselte aber es war bestimmt besser ihm recht zu geben.

„Wolltese so gernma küssen, aber is nich.“ Jetzt war Boerne offiziell mitten im Filmriss angekommen. Und Thiel war sich auch gar nicht mehr ganz sicher welchen Film sie gerade angeschaut hatten. Jugendfrei war der bestimmt nicht.

„Ja ist gut. Jetzt ziehen sie noch Mal eben schnell ihre Schuhe aus und dann geht’s in die Heia.“

„Sie versteh’n nix.“

„Von Frauen? Nee, offensichtlich nicht, sonst wäre ich ja nicht ... Das ist doch jetzt auch piepegal. Sie sollen schlafen, ja?“

„Hm-mh.“ Boerne war jetzt auch schon fast eingeschlafen. Das war dann doch schnell gegangen. Thiel seufzte. Na gut, dann würde er ihm eben die Schuhe ausziehen. Er griff nach den Schnürsenkeln und zog. In dem Moment spürte er es wieder. Dieses Kribbeln im Magen. Gar nicht so unangenehm eigentlich. Nur überraschend und hinterher war es ihm immer schrecklich peinlich. Boerne berühren. Ihn ausziehen. Mit der Hand durch die weichen Haare auf der Brust. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt nicht. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Ausziehen der Schuhe, stellte sie etwas unordentlich neben das Bett und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um nicht wieder Gefahr zu laufen von Boerne irgendwie festgehalten zu werden.

„Boerne? Boerne, wenn sie heute Nacht irgendwas brauchen, dann rufen Sie mich an, okay? Ich lasse mein Handy an.“ Er fischte in Boernes Sakko noch schnell nach dessen Handy und legte es eingeschaltet auf den Nachttisch. War vielleicht nicht die beste Idee, denn man wusste ja nicht, ob Boerne schon in fünf Minuten wegen irgendeines Unfugs bei ihm anrufen würde, aber er konnte ihn ja schließlich auch nicht einfach so hier liegen lassen. Was, wenn wirklich etwas passierte? Da wollte er auf keinen Fall Schuld sein, dass er nicht erreichbar gewesen war.

Boerne war schon fast weggetreten und Thiel schritt nun doch noch einmal näher an ihn heran, obwohl es in seinem Kopf schrie er solle das nicht tun. Seine Hand fuhr automatisch über dessen Stirn, strich ihm einige Haare beiseite und fühlte ob er schwitzte oder fror. Alles Gut - soweit er das beurteilen konnte.

Dann griff Boerne nach seinem Arm.

„Bleibdoch.“ Für einen Augenblick wünschte er sich verdammt nochmal, das Boerne nicht betrunken wäre während er das sagte. Aber so wie es aussah, wusste der nicht einmal zu wem er gerade sprach.

„Rufen Sie an, wenn Sie was brauchen.“

„Wilmer.“ Thiel verließ das Schlafzimmer und lehnte die Tür an. Vielleicht sollte er doch hier auf dem Sofa ... Nein. Zum hundersten Mal Thiel, vergiss es, okay? Was hatte Boerne noch gefaselt? Wilma? Wer war das denn jetzt wieder? Die einzige Wilma die er kannte war Wilma Feuerstein.

Er ging zur Wohnungstür und schloß sie hinter sich. Jetzt brauchte er erstmal eine Dusche und dann schnell ins Bett. Seine Füße waren auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt auch ganz schön kalt geworden. Dann lag er aber doch noch eine halbe Stunde wach. Warum musste das blöde Arsch auch immer an Frauen rumgraben, bei denen er eh keine Chance hatte? Und warum konnte er nicht sehen, dass es sehr wohl jemanden gab, der ihn mochte? Sehr sogar.

Hör auf, Thiel. Es ist doch Blödsinn.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leuchtet ein Glühweinkater im Dunkeln? Fragen die das Leben so nicht beantwortet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zweites Kapitel der Adventsgeschichte für den Tatort Adventskalender

Am Nächsten Morgen zwang er sich auf dem Weg zur Arbeit noch mal eben bei Boerne anzuklopfen. Nach dem dritten Hämmern, machte dieser dann auch endlich auf.

„Mann Boerne, ich dachte schon Sie lägen tot im Bett.“ Platzte es aus Thiel heraus. Erst dann schaute er sich Boerne genauer an. Der sah echt ganz schön mies aus. Augenringe, bleiche Haut, unrasiert.

„Jetzt schreien Sie doch nicht so.“

„Na, ordentliche Nachwirkungen? Trinken se man viel Wasser und legen sich wieder hin. Und ich sag Frau Haller Bescheid, dass Sie heute nicht ins Institut kommen.“

„Das geht doch nicht, das wissen Sie ganz genau. Die Blutwerteuntersuchung von der Reinke muss heute noch durch und ich muss nochmal...“ Boerne versuchte die Kopfschmerzen durch leichten Druck an der Nasenwurzel etwas einzudämmen. „... eigens die Schnittwunden in Augenschein nehmen. Da kommt mir was komisch vor.“ Boerne wankte etwas und musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten. Er stöhnte auf und Thiel fürchtete er würde sich gleich hier übergeben.

„Boerne, Sie gehen jetzt sofort wieder ins Bett. Die Reinke ist tot und kann auch noch einen Tag warten.“ Er fasste den Professor an den Schultern und drehte ihn widerstandslos um 180 Grad. Dann marschierte er mit ihm wie mit einem Schild vor sich her wieder zurück in dessen Schlafzimmer und drehte ihn mit dem Rücken zum Bett.

„Thiel, mir ist nicht so ...“ Schnell wechselte Thiel erneut die Richtung und drückte Boerne vor sich her ins Badezimmer. Sie schafften es gerade noch zum Waschbecken, als Boerne sich übergab. Na super, Toilette wäre natürlich besser gewesen. Boerne sank auf den Toilettendeckel neben dem Waschbecken nieder und versuchte sich an den Spülkasten zu lehnen, was aber nur so halb gelang. Thiel spülte erstmal mit Wasser durch‘s Becken und dankte einer höheren Macht, dass der Mageninhalt keine eigentlichen Essensreste mehr zu enthalten schien, sondern rein flüssiger Natur gewesen war. Er füllte Boernes Zahnputzbecher - wer hatte heutzutage sowas denn noch? – mit Wasser und legte seinen Arm um Boernes Schulter, um ihn zu stützen soweit das ging.

„Hier, trinken Sie ein bisschen Wasser.“ Er hielt den Becher an Boernes Lippen. Der schien fast zu schwach, um zu verstehen worum es ging.

„Kommen Sie, nur einen kleinen Schluck.“ Thiel kippte den Becher ein wenig zu weit nach oben und Wasser lief an Boernes Kinn herunter und in den Kragen des Oberhemds. Thiel ließ Boernes Nacken los und versuchte die Flüssigkeit mit der Handfläche vom Kinn abzuwischen. Boernes Kopf fiel nach vorne und Thiel versuchte automatisch die Bewegung abzufangen, in dem er näher an Boerne herantrat, so dass die Stirn des Professors schlußendlich an seinem Bauch anlandete. Einen kurzen Moment verweilten sie so und dann spürte Thiel Boernes Hände an seiner Hüfte, die sich einfach nur dort festhielten und er erinnerte sich daran, dass er ja hier war um zu helfen und nicht, um Boerne an seinen Bauch gelehnt einschlafen zu lassen. Schade eigentlich.

Er griff Boerne unter die Arme und zog ihn wieder hoch. Der Weg zurück zum Bett war mehr ein Schieben und Zerren als ein Gehen, aber das kannte er ja von gestern abend schon. Warum hatte Boerne sich nur so dermaßen betrunken? Okay, ja, die süße Sekretärin hatte ihn ziemlich auflaufen lassen. Aber das war doch kein Grund. Das war ihm doch schon oft passiert. Er legte Boerne wieder auf dem Bett ab und deckte ihn zu.

„Jetzt ruhen Sie sich nochmal ne Runde aus und ich schaue in meiner Mittagspause eben schnell vorbei wie’s Ihnen geht, okay?

„Warum?“ Boernes Stimmer klang irgendwie weit weg, obwohl er ja direkt vor ihm lag.

„Warum was?“ Thiel war etwas verdutzt aufgrund der seltsamen Nachfrage nach seiner Fürsorge.

„Warum mach‘n Sie‘n das?“

„Was mache ich denn?“ Er wusste nicht so genau wo er jetzt eine glaubhafte und irgendwie unkitschige Antwort herzaubern sollte und beschloß daher einfach auf dumm zu schalten. Das hatte bei Susanne auch immer funktioniert, wenn sie über Gefühle reden wollte. Na ja, bis zur Scheidung dann halt ... ach Scheiß.

„Na hier. Mit mir. Kann Ihnen doch egal sein.“ Und dann sackte Boerne ins Kissen und schlief ein.

„Ist mir aber nich‘ egal.“ Flüsterte Thiel nach einigen Augenblicken ins Nichts, drehte sich dann um und verliess das Schlafzimmer. Er konnte nicht sehen, dass Boerne in dem Moment ins Kissen lächelte, als Thiel die Tür hinter sich schloss.

XXX

Er schaffte es dann in der Mittagspause doch nicht mehr noch bei Boerne zu Hause vorbeizuschauen aber er bezweifelte auch stark, dass der sich an sein Versprechen von heute morgen erinnern würde. So weggetreten wie der gewesen war. Stattdessen fuhr Thiel noch mit Nadeshda zur Zeugenbefragung nach Gievenbeck zu dem Anführer der „Tierversuchsopferbefreiungsgruppe“ oder so ähnlich, bei der Miriam aktives Mitgleid gewesen war. Das dauerte dann doch unerwartet ganz schön lange und er wurde am Ende etwas ungeduldig.

„Alles klar, Chef?“ Frau Krusenstern sah in fragend von der Seite an, nachdem sie wieder ins Auto eingestiegen waren.

„Hmja, alles klar.“ Er wollte die Sache mit Boerne und den verzwickten Gefühlen auf keinen Fall mit Arbeitskollegen besprechen. Er wusste zwar nicht mit wem er so etwas sonst besprechen konnte, aber obwohl Nadeshda ja nun schon lange mit ihm zusammen arbeitete, hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass ihre Verbundenheit soweit ging. Im Grunde gab es niemanden, dem er sich anvertrauen oder den er um Rat fragen konnte. Sein engster Vertrauter war ja im Grunde schon Boerne und mit dem konnte er sein aktuelles Problem ja wohl kaum besprechen. Und sein Vater würde ihm nur unsinnige Ratschläge über das Gesetz der Resonanz geben und was von verklemmten Chakren faseln.

Gab es überhaupt jemanden, den er unauffällig fragen konnte? Jemand, der Boerne vielleicht auch gar nicht kannte und deshalb nicht gleich irgendwelche Rückschlüsse zog wenn er unauffällig nach Rat fragte. Ihm fiel zum Donner niemand ein. Hatte er denn keine Freunde? Da waren die Kumpels, mit denen er ab und zu Fußball schaute – vielleicht nicht optimal geeignet, um über seine Gefühle für einen anderen Mann zu reden - und natürlich die Kollegen von der Arbeit. Und Boerne. Immer nur Boerne, mit dem er ja fast seine gesamte Zeit verbrachte. Keiner schien ihm geeignet, um schwierige Abhängigkeitsverhältnisse mit arroganten Pathologen, die möglicherweise etwas mit Liebe zu tun haben könnten zu besprechen. Mist blöder.

Nadeshda fuhr ihn mit dem Dientswagen noch eben zu Hause vorbei und kurz bevor er aussteigen wollte drehte sie sich noch kurz zu ihm hin.

„Am Freitag Abend ist im Kalinka Russenparty.” Nadeshda sah seinen fragenden Blick. “Na ja, eigentlich ist es mehr eine Ausrede, um mal wieder etwas zu feiern. Nur unter Freunden. Kommen Sie doch auch mit. Das wird bestimmt lustig. Sie müssen auch keinen Russen mitbringen, der wird vom Veranstalter gestellt.” Fügte Nadeshda noch mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu. Vielleicht war das genau das, was er jetzt gut gebrauchen konnte.

XXX

Als er dann endlich abends zu Hause ankam, ging er noch kurz bei Boerne vorbei. Der öffnete schon nach einmaligem Klopfen und sah unglaublicherweise so aus wie immer. Er hatte offensichtlich geduscht und sich einen frischen Anzug angezogen, obwohl er ja gar nicht mehr zur Arbeit musste, und seine Gesichtsfarbe war auch wieder normal.

„Ah, es geht Ihnen also besser.“ Thiel bemühte sich nicht einmal den Satz wie eine Frage zu formulieren.

„Sie haben heute Mittag nicht vorbeigeschaut.“ Boerne klang doch tatsächlich enttäuscht. Und dass nachdem er sich schon mehr als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre um ihn gekümmert hatte.

„Mensch, Boerne, ich hatte zu tun und ich bin doch nicht ihr Kindermädchen. Und außerdem geht es Ihnen ja wieder gut, wie man sieht.“ Eigentlich hatte Thiel keinen Bock jetzt mit Boerne zu streiten aber irgendwie lief es doch immer darauf hinaus. Warum konnten Sie nicht ein Mal normal miteinander reden? Immer dieses Gezanke. Er war es einfach leid. Er wußte nicht einmal ob es an ihren unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten lag oder daran dass er jetzt mehr wollte als Freundschaft. Aber irgendwie war er in letzter Zeit noch empfindlicher für Boernes unsensibles Verhalten.

„Und wenn ich jetzt tot in meinem Bett gelegen hätte, ja? Dann hätten Sie aber ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut.“ Boerne hatte die Tür ein wenig weiter geöffnet.

„Boerne ... was soll ich sagen - es tut mir leid. Das nächste Mal verspreche ich Ihnen einfach gar nicht erst, dass ich noch vorbeikomme, okay? Ist es das was Sie wollen, JA?“ Thiels Stimme war am Ende ganz schön laut geworden. Er hatte sich gekümmert und mal wieder nur eine emotionale Ohrfeige eingehandelt. Er drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu seiner Wohnungstür.

„Thiel!“ Boerne kam ihm hinterher. „Thiel, hören Sie, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte eigentlich ...“ Aber Thiel hatte seine Wohnung schon aufgeschlossen und hinter sich wieder zugeknallt. Er zog mit fast brutaler Gewalt an den Ärmeln seiner Jacke, riss sie sich vom Leib und schleuderte sie in die nächste Ecke.

„Scheiße.“ Er trat gegen den Flurschrank. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.“ Jedes Wort wurde von einem Tritt gegen den Schrank begleitet. Dann zog er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen ohne die Schnürsenkel zu öffnen und warf sie durch sein Wohnzimmer hindurch bis sie an sein Bett knallten. Dann riss er den Kühlschrank auf, so dass die Flaschen in der Kühlschranktür aneinander klirrten und nahm sich ein Bier. Er brauchte jetzt erstmal irgendeine Ablenkung. Er warf sich aufs Sofa und machte den erstbesten Actionfilm an, den er im Fernsehen finden konnte. Der Staatsfeind Nr. 1? Gut genug.

Seine Gedanken wirbelten immer noch in seinem Kopf umher. Die Situation mit Boerne war unmöglich geworden. Und es gab zwei Lösungen. Attacke oder Rückzug. Bei einem möglichen Angriffsanöver wusste er nicht einmal wo er da anfangen sollte und bislang hatte er keinerlei Signale von Boerne erhalten, die ihn auch nur im Geringsten hoffen ließen, dass er nicht abgeschossen würde, sobald er aus seiner Deckung kroch. Es endete also hier. Er würde ab jetzt Abstand nehmen. So schwer konnte das ja nicht sein. Keine Abende mehr gemeinsam Kochen, Essen, Fernsehen oder Reden. Kontakt nur noch beruflich. Und auch dann nur wenn es unbedingt sein musste. Er konnte ja den Büroboten in die Rechtsmedizin schicken, wenn es Ergebnisse abzuholen gab. Und er würde nicht mehr über Boerne nachdenken. Das war sowieso das, was den ganzen Scheiß überhaupt erst losgetreten hatte. Dieses ständige an-Boerne-denken. Fantasien. Szenarios. Was-wäre-wenn’s. Und sobald er damit aufhörte, würden auch die Gefühle aufhören. Jap, genauso würde es gehen.

Der Boerne in seiner Fantasie war sowieso immer tausend Mal besser gewesen, als der Richtige. Der nörgelte ihn nicht voll, wenn er sich eigentlich bedanken sollte. Der nahm ihn in den Arm nach einem langen Tag im Präsidium. Der unterstützte ihn anderen gegenüber, auch wenn er Thiels Idee gerade blöd fand. Okay, na ja, das würde warscheinlich nie passieren. Egal, aber trotzdem. Der war für ihn da und liess ihn nicht auflaufen, so wie ...

Aber er war halt nicht echt. Und lächelte ihn nicht so an. So halb-und-halb. Genau wie er es mochte. Und seine grünen Augen blieben nicht an seinen eisblauen hängen. Viel zu lang. Und er saß nicht neben ihm im Kalinka und lehnte sich mit seiner Schulter manchmal an ihn, so dass sich ihre Arme bei jeder Bewegung streiften. Eine unerwünschte Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf fügte noch hinterlistig hinzu, dass Boerne sich auch bestimmt gerade für seine blöde Bemerkung hatte entschuldigen wollen, als er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte. Scheiß. Eine halbe Stunde lief der Film jetzt schon und er hatte nichts davon mitgekriegt. Er holte sich noch ein Bier. Danach schaffte er es tatsächlich sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren und sich zumindest vorübergehend auf andere Gedanken bringen zu lassen. Besser. Und als er schlafen ging, war er absolut entschlossen. Diese absurde Intimität, die er Boerne gegenüber spürte, musste ab sofort vorbei sein.

XXX

Der nächste Tag war ein Mittwoch und er wünschte sich den Freitagabend herbei. Wo war das Sams, wenn man es brauchte? So einen Wunschpunkt hätte er jetzt gern verwendet. Er hatte sich heute Morgen um sechs schon aus der Wohnung geschlichen, um Boerne aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das hieß aber auch, dass er jetzt zur Mittagspause schon beinahe sechs Stunden auf dem Präsidium saß und er hatte einfach keinen Bock mehr.

Er sagte Nadeshda noch Bescheid, dass er sich den Rest des Tages leider frei nehmen musste, weil er Kopfschmerzen hatte und fuhr mit dem Rad raus zu Herbert. Der war halt doch irgendwie der Einzige, mit dem er zumindest glaubte vielleicht reden zu können. Er wollte nicht den ganzen Tag in seiner eigenen Wohnung sitzen, vor allem weil Boerne dann bestimmt abends vorbei kam, um mit ihm zu reden und das wollte er auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Und er wusste ja, dass sein Vater meistens erst nachmittags spät anfing zu arbeiten und dann bis in die Nacht mit dem Taxi fuhr.

Wenigstens war Herbert schon angezogen, als Thiel bei ihm klingelte. Das war auch nicht immer so gewesen und konnte schon als Erfolg gewertet werden.

„Na Junge, was gibt‘s denn?“ Herbert winkte ihn gleich schnell rein, bevor die Wohnung an diesem kalten Frühwintertag zu sehr auskühlte.

„Och, wollte ma vorbeischau’n.“ Thiel wusste, dass er viel zu gewollt entspannt klang.

„Haste Stunk zu Hause?“

„Mensch Vaddern, kann ich dich nicht mal einfach so besuchen wollen?“ Ganz überzeugt war Thiel von seiner eigenen schauspielerischen Leisstung gerade nicht und sein Vater sah auch nicht so aus, als ob er ihm das abnehmen würde. Das war ja auch eigentlich das Gute an ihm. Manchmal war er ganz schön sensibel anderer Leute Gefühle gegenüber, sogar wenn es sich um seinen eigenen Sohn handelte.

„Willste drüber reden?“

„Nee.“ Thiel ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Jetzt hatte ihn doch der Mut verlassen. „Lass ma‘. Kann ich‘n bisschen hier bleiben?“ Er wusste genau wie das jetzt klang. Nach Ehekrach. Und er wusste, dass sein Vater das auch wusste. Der war ja nicht blöd. Dabei war es das ja noch nicht mal gewesen. Konnte man überhaupt einen Beziehungsstreit haben, wenn man gar nicht in einer Beziehung war und der andere Teil auch gar nichts davon wusste? Thiel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht ging.

Herbert überliess ihn dann zum Glück ziemlich schnell sich selbst und machte sich auf seine tägliche Taxitour. Allerdings nicht ohne vorher nochmal zu fragen, ob er nicht doch noch darüber reden wollte, später vielleicht? Mit einem entschiedenen „Nein“ hatte Thiel dann aber die Wohnung für sich überlassen bekommen und hatte sich auf dem Sofa eingerollt um nachzudenken. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten war er eingeschlafen.

Als Herbert ihn dann gegen drei Uhr nachts weckte, um ihm verspätet noch das Gästebett anzubieten, war sein Rücken schon so verspannt, dass er sich auf dem Sofa kaum aufrichten konnte. Verdammt. Sie saßen dann doch noch eine Weile bei einem Bier und diskutierten den Scheiß.

„Nu sach‘ schon, Junge. Was hat er diesmal angestellt?“

„Nix.“

„Hast du was angestellt?“

„Nein.“ Thiel versuchte so lässig zu wirken, dass er fast unnatürlich still saß.

„Haste ihm dann endlich mal reinen Wein eingeschenkt?“ Herbert rollte sich einen Joint zusammen, eine Aktion, die Thiel kritisch beäugte aber zu müde war, um Anstoss daran zu nehmen.

„Das ist nicht ... Ich kann doch nicht so einfach ... Mensch Paps, ...“ Thiel hatte keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte. Er wusste das Problem nicht einmal in Worte zu fassen, geschweige denn zu einem vernünftigen Lösungsansatz zu kommen.

„Was denkt er denn so darüber? Haste da mal vorsichtig nachgebohrt? So überkandidelt wie der sich immer anzieht hat der doch in seiner Unizeit bestimmt schon mal Feindkontakt im eigenen Lager gehabt.“ Herbert steckte sich den Joint zwischen die Lippen und tauchte in seinen Taschen nach einem Feuerzeug.

„Mann, Vaddern. Darum geht es doch gar nicht.“ Thiel musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Was? Ich dachte du wolltest da nen Aufklärungsflug starten?“

„Ich ...“ Thiel begann, brach dann aber wieder ab. „Sach ma, was soll das eigentlich mit den ganzen Militärmetaphern plötzlich? Das ist doch gar nicht dein Stil? Von wegen Pazifismus und so.“

„Na, ich dachte das würde dir vielleicht das Thema näher bringen.“

„Ich bin Polizist und kein Soldat, klar? Ich kann mit dem Scheiß-Kriegspielen genauso wenig anfangen wie du und du weißt ganz genau, dass ich die Waffe in meinem Job nun mal brauche.“ Er motzte zwar hier so vor sich hin, aber eigentlich war er schon ganz dankbar überhaupt mal mit jemandem über die Sache reden zu können. Er hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass sein Überdruckventil bald platzen würde, wenn er nicht ab und zu mal Dampf abließ. Na super, jetzt auch noch Schiffahrtsmetaphern. Man sollte sich über solche Dinge wirklich nicht mitten in der Nacht unterhalten.

Apropos Nacht.

„Weisste Vaddern, das ist nicht nur für’ne Nacht oder so zum Spaß, ich bin da echt ganz schön tief reingerutscht. Ich glaub‘ da ist was passiert bei mir. Na, so wie bei Susanne damals.“ Thiel sah aus dem Fenster in die tiefschwarze Nacht. Verdammt, er war da wirklich ziemlich tief drin und seine Gummistiefel füllten sich schon mit Wasser und Entengrütze.

„Hm-mh,“ Herbert brummte vor sich hin. „Und jetzt?“

„Das – weiß – ich – doch – nicht! Deshalb sitz‘ ich hier doch so blöd rum und höre mir Dein bekifftes Geschwafel an.“ Thiel zog die Wolldecke enger um seine Beine. Nur um überhaupt etwas zu tun zu haben, bevor er anfing seinen Vater zu würgen.

„Mensch Junge, du bist doch sonst nicht so. Wenn du wirklich der Meinung bist, dass es ausgerechnet der eingebildete Schnösel sein muss, dann greif halt zu.“

Thiel musste ob seiner Misere plötzlich freudlos auflachen. Er trank noch einen Schluck Bier.

„Soll ich dir jetzt mal’n Rat geben?“ Herbert zog jetzt genüßlich an seinem Joint, den er sich auch von Thiels mißbilligendem Gesicht nicht hatte madig machen lassen. „Nen richtigen guten ... soliden ... auf Erfahrung basier...“ Thiel unterbrach ihn bevor das Geschwafel zu absurd wurde.

„Vaddern, sach doch einfach.“

„Du musst es ihm geraderaus ins Gesicht sagen. Sonst versteht der das nich‘. Subtil können Männer nicht. Schon gar nicht der Herr Professor.“

„Ach ja, genau. Suuuper. Ich klingel da so morgens vor Arbeit bei ihm und erklär‘ ihm nur kurz, dass ich mich irgendwie über die letzten Jahre ... Mann, ich geh‘ jetzt wieder schlafen, ich kann das nich‘.“ Thiel stand auf und zog mit der Decke zusammen ins Gästebett um.

Gefühle nerven.

Wenn sie nicht gerade schön sind. Manchmal war es ja auch wahnsinnig aufregend mit Boerne. Wenn sie auf der Spur waren. Geniale Gedankensprünge, perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, sich gegenseitig anstacheln noch besser zu sein. Das liebte er genauso, wie gemütliche Abende vor dem Fernseher, gemeinsam Kochen, Lachen. Die Art wie Boerne ihn manchmal ansah. Mit so einem verschmitzten Lächeln über seine Brille hinweg. Und dieses Streiten auf hohem Niveau. Es war ja nicht einmal wirklich Streiten, es war mehr ein ungeschicktes Verdecken dessen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Brauch dich, will dich. Sehnsucht, Wärme, Lust, Nähe, Sex. Und stattdessen sagte er lieber, dass Boerne ein eingebildeter selbstherrlicher Aufschneider war. Das war irgendwie einfacher. Und in der Öffentlichkeit auch unverfänglicher.

Sprach Boerne dieselbe Geheimsprache? Oder meinte der es wirklich ernst mit seinem überheblichen Getue? Er konnte einfach nicht wieder einschlafen, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Sein Körper war der Meinung er hätte jetzt wohl genug gepennt und sein Geist fuhr sowieso immer noch auf der Carrera Bahn seine Runden. Je verzweifelter er versuchte an Nichts zu denken, desto schwieriger wurde es. Erst gegen Morgen schlief er endlich wieder ein und eine Stunde später ging auch schon der Wecker. Er musste zur Arbeit. Aber erstmal schnell nach Hause und frische Klamotten anziehen und duschen und so.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und? Kriegen sie sich?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letzter Teil der Adventskalendergeschichte für den Tatort Adventskalender 2014.

Als er an seiner Wohnungstür ankam, ging dann auch prompt die gegenüberliegende auf. Na super.

„Ah, Thiel, da sind Sie ja. Wo waren Sie denn gestern?“ Boerne klang so vorwurfsvoll, als hätten sie verabredet gehabt zusammen ein Haus zu kaufen und er hätte den Termin beim Notar geschwänzt. Eigentlich hatte Thiel bessere Sachen zu tun, als morgens früh im Flur vor seiner Wohnung Boerne Rechenschaft darüber abzulegen, was er gestern getan oder nicht getan hatte.

„Ich musste noch dringend beruflich wo hin", murrte Thiel.

„Frau Krusenstern sagte mir, Sie wären mit Kopfschmerzen nach Hause gegangen. Da habe ich noch eben kurz bei Ihnen vorbeigeschaut, um Paracetamol vorbeizubringen weil ich ja weiß, dass Sie nie was da haben, aber Sie waren gar nicht zu Hause.“ Jetzt klang Boerne schon eher etwas argwöhnisch.

„Ich war halt noch kurz zur Apotheke, um mir Aspirin zu holen. Das Paracetamolzeugs soll nämlich gar nicht gut sein, was Sie als „Arzt“ eigentlich wissen sollten. Und außerdem haben Sie in meiner Wohnung nichts zu suchen, wenn ich nicht da bin.“ Eigentlich sagte er diesen letzten Satz nur noch aus Gewohnheit. Er wusste genau, dass Boerne sich nicht darum scherte und eigentlich war es ihm ja auch mittlerweile egal.

Boerne schaltete jetzt sein Gesicht auf das beleidigte-Leberwurst-Programm um, das er so gut abspielen konnte.

„Das ist doch ein Mythos. Aspirin ist auch nicht gesünder als ... aber darum geht es doch jetzt überhaupt nicht. Jetzt lenken Sie doch hier nicht vom eigentlichen Thema ab. Ich habe abends noch einmal bei Ihnen reingeschaut und da waren Sie immer noch nirgendwo aufzutreiben. Was, wenn Ihnen jetzt etwas passiert wäre? Ich hätte gar nicht gewußt, wo ich Sie hätte suchen sollen.“ Boerne holte kurz Luft, ratterte dann aber sofort weiter, ohne dass Thiel auch nur ein vages Interesse an seinen Ausführungen gezeigt hätte. „Also habe ich mir gedacht, falls Sie in Zukunft die Nacht außer Haus verbringen, sollten sie mir kurz eine SMS schreiben, damit ich Bescheid weiß.“

Thiel schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase, drehte sich um und ging einfach weg.

Als er dann nach der Dusche und mit frischen Klamotten auf seinem Fahrrad saß und zum Präsidium strampelte, war er sich sicher, dass er mal wieder total falsch reagiert hatte. Mensch, jetzt hatte Boerne ihm doch praktisch auf dem Silbertablett eine Möglichkeit serviert da irgendwie eine engere Bindung zwischen ihnen herzustellen und er hatte ihm das Tablett aus der Hand geschlagen. Es war als würde er immer genau das Gegenteil von dem Sagen oder Tun, was er eigentlich wollte. Manchmal verstand er sich selbst nicht mehr.

Der Tag verging unendlich langsam. Boerne ließ sich nicht im Präsidium blicken und als er in der Rechtsmedizin vorbeischaute, war dort auch nur Frau Haller anwesend. Er vermutete jedoch ihrem etwas ausweichenden Benehmen nach zu urteilen, dass der Chef Anweisungen gegeben hatte, wen er heute auf keinen Fall sehen wollte. Na gut, wenn Boerne das so haben wollte.

XXX

Am Donnerstag morgen klingelte es um Viertel vor Acht bei ihm an der Tür. Er war gerade dabei noch seinen Schlüsselbund zu suchen und öffnete einfach die Wohnungstür ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Mist. Es war Boerne. Jetzt konnte er ja schlecht die Tür wieder schließen, so ganz ohne Grund.

„Ah, Guten Morgen mein lieber Herr Thiel.“ Der wollte doch was. So begrüßte Boerne ihn immer nur, wenn er entweder gerade ganz besonders guter Laune war oder einen Gefallen brauchte."Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Hmja, na ja, könnte besser sein.“ Brummelte Thiel etwas missgelaunt.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob sie aufgrund der widrigen Witterungsumstände, es hat heute Nacht gefroren, nicht bei mir im Wagen mitfahren wollen.“ Thiel schaute Boerne fassungslos an. Gestern hatten sie sich noch gestritten und er war zugegebenermaßen ziemlich mies zu Boerne gewesen. Und hier war er nun, freundlich und zuvorkommend. Thiel wurde sofort misstrauisch. Er war schließlich nicht umsonst Polizist. Er merkte ziemlich schnell wenn jemand sich verdächtig verhielt. Dann realisierte er, dass er immer noch in der Tür stand und Boerne mit offenem Mund fassunglos anstarrte. Er riss sich zusammen und überschlug in seinem Kopf schnell die Warscheinlichkeit, dass er sich mit seinem Rad auf dem Weg zum Präsidium mindestens einmal auf die Nase legen würde - wie letztes Jahr bei der Eisglätte - und nickte dann.

Boernes Lächeln wurde noch breiter, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

„Schön! Dann sollten wir jetzt los.“ Boerne drehte sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung zur Seite und machte eine einladende Geste mit seinem Arm. Thiel fischte noch eben seinen Hausschlüssel von der Kommode und schob sich dann an Boerne vorbei in den Hausflur, wobei er die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Als sie dann im Auto saßen, fragte Boerne ihn, was er gerne für Musik hören wollte und Thiel kniff sich in den Oberschenkel um zu checken, dass er wirklich wach war und nicht mal wieder einen dieser Träume hatte. Allerdings drehten sich die Träume mit Boerne in der Regel nicht darum morgens eingeladen zu werden mit dem Auto zur Arbeit gefahren zu werden. Jap, er war definitiv wach.

„Ähm, was haben Sie denn?“ Thiel wusste genau, dass er jetzt zwischen Bach, Händel und Wagner wählen müssen würde und war wenig enthusiastisch.

„Also, laut der Internetplattform haben wir hier einmal „Musik für Road Trips“ und einmal „Musik für Rockfans“ Was hätten Sie denn lieber?“ Thiel starrte Boernes Profil an, während der versuchte ganz ruhig weiter zu fahren, obwohl ihm die Ohren etwas rot geworden waren. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Öh, egal. Machen Sie rein was Sie wollen.“ Thiel war sich mittlerweile ganz sicher, dass Boerne irgendeinen Unfug angestellt hatte, von dem er noch nichts wußte oder einen riesigen Gefallen brauchte.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief dann relativ normal. Sie sprachen noch schnell über die Untersuchungsergebnisse im Fall Reinke und Boerne ließ ihn wissen, dass er gestern die seltsamen Schnittwunden auf den Armen des Opfers erneut untersucht hatte. Sie waren weder von Glasscherben, wie zunächst vermutet, noch von mutwilligen Messerschnitten beigebracht worden, sondern kamen daher, dass die Frau wenige Tage zuvor versucht hatte durch den Natodraht in die Forschungseinrichtung einzudringen, um die dort vermuteten Tierversuchsopfer zu befreien.

Was Thiel dann zu dem Schluss kommen ließ, dass der Täter möglicherweise im Umkreis des Forschungslabors zu suchen war. Das sollte er sich heute unbedingt nochmal anschauen. Während er darüber nachgrübelte, wer hier als Mörder in Frage kam, merkte er dass er mit den Fingern den Takt der Musik von den Dire Straits auf seinem Oberschenkel mitklopfte und das er im Moment keine Einwände hatte länger im Auto mit Boerne zu fahren. Er schaute zu Boerne rüber und dessen Blick flickerte kurz zu ihm und er lächelte. Was ging hier eigentlich vor?

„Boerne, was wollen Sie?“ Thiel beschloß zum Angriff überzugehen. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten.

„Ähm, was meinen Sie genau?“ Boerne schien ehrlich verwirrt von der Frage, konnte aber einen leicht schuldigen Unterton nicht vermeiden.

„Ich meine das hier.“ Thiel zeigte vage in Richtung Amaturenbrett. „Na, mich im Auto zur Arbeit fahren, die Musik ...“ Boerne unterbrach ihn.

„Aber das habe ich doch früher oft gemacht.“

„Ja, aber ...“ Thiel war nicht ganz sicher wie er das jetzt genau beschreiben sollte. „Gestern habe ich Sie etwas ... na ja, das war nicht ganz fair, was ich gemacht habe ...“

„Sie hatten ja Recht. Es geht mich ja auch nichts an, wo Sie die Nächte verbringen. Dafür wollte ich mich entschuldigen.“

„Entschuldigung angenommen.“ Pah, dachte Thiel, das war ja einfach. Alles wieder normal.

Als sie im Präsidium angekommen waren begleitete Boerne ihn noch im Fahrstuhl hinauf bis in sein Büro und verabschiedete sich dann mit Wünschen für das gute Gelingen der Zeugenbefragung für den Tag. Und damit war die Corvette ‚Normal‘ so was von am Horizont verschwunden, da konnte er noch nicht mal mehr den Ausguck auf dem Mast sehen.

XXX

Boerne holte ihn dann zur Mittagspause ab und sie gingen - wenn auch widerwillig von Thiels Seite aus, der das albern fand - zusammen in die Kantine zum Essen.

Etwas, das Boerne früher als ekelerregende Massenfütterung mit Schlachtabfällen genannt hatte, führte er nun auf der Gabel zum Mund und ließ sich zumindest nicht anmerken, dass es ihm nicht schmeckte. Thiel wurde während dieses Mahls öfter angelächelt als im ganzen letzten Jahr und er musste gestehen, dass er es doch sehr genoss. Eigentlich war Boerne ja auch keine schlechte Gesellschaft. Sie hatten immer viel zu bereden und selbst wenn sie nichts sagten fühlte sich das irgendwie auch gut an.

„Aber zum Abendessen wollen Sie mich nicht auch noch ausführen, oder?“ Thiel hatte es im Scherz gemeint aber musste etwas schlucken, als Boerne leicht verlegen aussah und dann herumdruckste.

„Ich dachte, vielleicht könnten wir bei mir was Kochen.“ Da gingen bei Thiel die Alarmglocken an. Was machte er hier eigentlich? Das war doch genau das, was er nicht mehr machen wollte. Mit Boerne Kochen, Essen, Lachen. Und warum war Boerne plötzlich so da hinter her ausgerechnet all diese Dinge an einem einzigen Tag zu tun? Hatte er eine tödliche Krankheit von der Thiel nichts wusste und musste noch mal eben eine Liste abarbeiten, oder was?

„Nee,“ Das Wort war schon über seine Lippen bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, „Kann nicht. Sorry.“

„Natürlich. Gar kein Problem. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen ruhigen Abend.“ Boerne war so verdammt zuvorkommend. Da stimmte doch was nicht.

Als er dann abends alleine an seinem Küchentisch saß und eine schon etwas trockene Scheibe Brot mit Butter und Käse aß, verfluchte er sich dafür Boerne abgesagt zu haben. Sie könnten jetzt so schön gemeinsam Ravioli machen und mit einem Glas Wein auf der Couch sitzen und reden. Er beschloss, dass er Morgen Boernes Einladung annehmen würden, falls der sie wiederholen sollte. Beschluss eins Punkt eins seiner „Von-Boerne-Entlieben“ Verordnung konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben.

Am Freitagmorgen wartete er schon ungeduldig, als Boerne endlich bei ihm klingelte.

„Moin.“ Er lächelte und fingerte nervös an seinem Wohnungsschlüssel, so dass er wenigstens nicht Boerne wie blöd angrinste.

„Guten Morgen mein lieber Thiel.“ Boerne schien ebenfalls sehr gut gelaunt. Dann sahen sie sich einen Moment lang völlig grundlos an und Thiel liebte es Boerne völlig grundlos anzuschauen. Einfach nur die Wärme seiner Augen zu spüren, wie sie auf seinem eigenen Gesicht ruhten. Das Lächeln, welches versuchte selbständig immer breiter zu werden, während Boerne kämpfen musste es unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dann zog er die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und sie stiegen zusammen ins Auto.

„Na Chef,“ Nadeshda grinste ihn an, nachdem Boerne ihn wiederum bis zu seiner Bürotür gebracht und sich auch bereits wieder für die Mittagspause in der Kantine angekündigt hatte.

„Was gibt’s Neues?“ Thiel versuchte nicht in irgendeiner Art unangenehm berührt auszusehen. Das war doch alles völlig normal. Boerne brachte ihn zur Arbeit und begleitete ihn bis zum Büro und sie gingen in der Mittagspause zusammen in die Kantine. Zugegeben musste er seine Definition von Normal etwas beugen aber das war doch keine große Sache. Er sortierte einfach mal ein paar Stapel mit Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch hin und her.

„Och, weiß nicht.“ Nadeshda war immer noch verdächtig am Grinsen. „Was gibt’s denn Neues?“

„Okay, ja, witzig. Kann ich doch nichts für, dass der Professor plötzlich beschließt ich bräuchte Personenschutz auf dem Weg zu meinem Büro. Haben Sie die Zeugenbefragung im Fall Reinke arrangiert, so dass wir da heute hinfahren können?“

„Ist okay, Chef. Das übernehmen Markus und ich.“

„Wer?“

„Kommissaranwärter Stein.“ Klärte ihn Nadeshda auf. Na, die verstanden sich ja gut.

„Außerdem haben Sie doch eh ein Date zum Mittagessen.“ Und damit entschwand sie wieder aus seinem Büro. Thiel ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Er hasste es hier in seinem Kabuff zu sitzen, wenn es da draußen Zeugen zu verhören gab. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er tatsächlich seine Verabredung mit Boerne zum Mittag nicht verpassen. Zwickmühle.

Schlußendlich saßen er und Boerne dann bei eisklarem kaltem Wetter an einem Fensterplatz in der Kantine und das die Nudeln auf ihren Tellern leicht zerkocht waren, spielte überhaupt keine Rolle.

„Wollen ...“ Boerne hielt inne. Er wirkte etwas verunsichert. „Wollen wir vielleicht heute abend ...“

„Gern.“ Thiel hatte keine Absicht Boerne unnötig schwitzen zu lassen. „Nein, Mist.“ Da fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Heute abend ist ja die Feier im Kalinka. Da habe ich Nadeshda versprochen vorbeizuschauen. Vielleicht ...“

„Dann komm ich gerne mit.“

„Gut.“ Thiel spürte, dass Boernes Lächeln wie eine warme Hand über seine Wange strich. Er bildete sich das nicht ein. Da war etwas. Er wusste zwar nicht wie und warum, aber irgendetwas hatte Boernes Einstellung ihm gegenüber verändert. Er spürte es mit jedem Blick, jedem Wort, jeder Geste. Und er war nicht der Einzige, der es spürte. Als sie ihre Tabletts an der Essenausgabe wieder auf das Laufband stellten berührten sich ihre Finger und plötzlich war die Luft so schwer zu atmen.

Boerne fragte, ob er noch kurz mit in die Pathologie kommen wollte, um sich die Obduktionsergebnisse von Miriam Reinke selbst anzuschauen. Thiel wusste genau, dass das nicht wirklich notwendig war, aber da waren sie schon auf dem Weg. Die Gänge schienen so viel länger zu sein als in Thiels Erinnerung und immer mal wieder spürte er Boernes Hand, die seine im Gehen streifte. Er wollte sie umfassen, aber wenn sie Hand in Hand durch die Pathologie gingen, würde es sicherlich morgen reichlich Erklärungsbedarf geben.

„Frau Haller, ...“ Thiel wusste nicht, wie er diesen Satz weiterführen sollte.

„Ist heute nicht im Hause.“ Oh Gott. Wenn jetzt nicht sofort etwas unvorhergesehenes geschah, wie zum Beispiel ein Meteoriteneinschlag, dann würde er vermutlich gleich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Mann küssen. War er bereit dafür? Er hörte noch einmal kurz in sich hinein und als die Tür zum Leichenkeller aufschwang wusste er dass er es schon lange war.

Boerne wartete nicht einmal bis die Tür zugeschwungen war.

„Frank ...“ Er drehte sich zu Thiel um. Thiel nickte nur. Sprechen konnte er nicht mehr. Da schob Boerne seine Hand in Thiels Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran. Weiche Lippen landeten sanft auf seinen. Er verschluckte sich fast beim Einatmen. So lange. Es war so verdammt lange her, dass er überhaupt jemanden geküsst hatte. Und jetzt Boerne, dessen Bart ganz weich war, gar nicht so wie er gedacht hatte. Er schob seine eigene Hand unter Boernes Sakko und griff dessen Hüfte. Boerne ließ seine Zunge sanft über Thiels Unterlippe gleiten und Thiel öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig, so dass sie sich gegenseitig erforschen konnten. Weiche feuchte Küsse, die wahnsinnig aufregend waren und seine Hände, die auf Boernes Körper auf und ab wanderten.

In dem Moment ging hinter ihm die Tür auf und knallte ihm direkt an den Hinterkopf. Er ließ Boerne los und dieser trat einen Schritt zurück. Wer auch immer das war, konnte die Situation kaum missverstehen. Sie standen hier alleine im Halbdunkel in der Rechtsmedizin direkt hinter der Tür. Da gab es nicht viel Spielraum für Interpretationen.

„Oh, tschuldigung.“ Die rauhe Stimme der Staatsanwältin sprach in das Zwielicht der Halle. Für einen Moment hätte Thiel fast laut losgeprustet, so absurd erschien ihm das Tableau. Er und Boerne starrten schweigend Frau Klemm an und diese wiederum starrte sie an.

„Na, wurde ja auch Zeit.“ Und damit drehte sie sich um, verharrte dann aber noch einen Moment und fügte noch hinzu, „Ach ja, und die Akte über den Fall Reinke will ich trotzdem in einer Viertelstunde bei mir auf dem Tisch liegen haben.“ Dann verließ sie den Raum wieder.

Er und Boerne schauten sich an und dann lachten sie tatsächlich los.

XXX

Am Abend fuhr Thiel schon etwas früher als Boerne ins Kalinka, falls noch eine helfende Hand beim Aufbau für die Party benötigt wurde, während Boerne noch Frau Haller mit dem Wagen abholte. Sie hatte über die Transportprobleme bei dem Glatteiswetter geklagt und ihren eigenen Wagen nicht fahren mögen aus Angst einen Unfall zu bauen. Thiel vermisste ihn jetzt schon und sie hatten sich gerade einmal ein paar Stunden nicht gesehen. Seit Frau Klemm sie in der Rechtsmedizin überrascht hatte. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm noch einmal ganz heiß. Der Kuss war echt der Wahnsinn gewesen – trotz Unterbrechung.

Im Grunde hatten sie noch Glück gehabt, dass es nur die Klemm gewesen war, die ihnen dazwischen geplatzt war, sonst wären sie jetzt bestimmt schon das Gesprächsthema des Tages. Und er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis sie endlich alleine waren und die Sache wiederholen konnten. Ohne Unterbrechung.

Thiel war immer gerne bei den Krusensterns und zum Anwärmen gab es erst einmal einen kleinen Vodka auf Kosten des Hauses, was ihm schon mal gute Laune machte. Eine halbe Stunde später trafen die ersten Gäste ein und er setzte sich zu Nadeshda und Kommissaranwärter Stein an den Tisch. Langsam füllte sich die Kneipe und es wurde lauter.

„Silke!“ Nadeshda winkte wild mit den Armen und Thiel hoffte inständig, dass es sich bei der bewunkenen Silke um Frau Haller handelte und sie Boerne im Schlepptau hatte.

Als er ihn dann hinter Frau Haller hergehen sah, musste er tatsächlich wegschauen, da er sonst ein völlig verblödetes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht gehabt hätte. Oh Mann, er war verknallt wie so’n Teenager. Das war ja peinlich.

Silke umarmte Nadeshda zur Begrüßung und winkte ansonsten in die Runde. Thiel hob kurz seine Hand vom Tisch und nickte mit dem Kopf. Boerne grüßte nur höflich einmal in die Runde - ohne Umarmungen – wobei seine Augen am längsten auf Thiel verweilten, und entschuldigte sich dann schon gleich wieder, um sich an der Bar mit Nadeshdas Vater zu unterhalten. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte der nämlich Boerne wäre die beste Erfindung seit der Armbanduhr und küsste in rechts und links auf die Wangen und umarmte ihn wie einen Bruder.

Thiel schaute zu Boerne hinüber, während er an seinem Bier nippte. Der flüsterte Herrn Krusenstern gerade etwas ins Ohr und dieser nickte verschwörerisch. Thiel hatte schon wieder das intensive Bedürfnis mit Boerne alleine zu sein.

Um sich abzulenken, wandte er sich wieder Nadeshda und Frau Haller zu. Russische Musk spielte im Hintergrund und irgendwann kam Nadeshdas Vater mit einem riesigen Topf aus der Küche. Schnell duftete es im ganzen Raum nach Nelken und Zimt. Thiel nickte Nadeshda zu und zeigte mit seinem Kinn in Richtung Theke, wo jetzt ein Samowar aufgebaut wurde, aus dem es dampfte.

„Was wird das denn?“

„Oh!“ Nadeshdas Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Das ist Sbiten. Von Westeuropäern wurde das früher auch ‚russischer Glühwein‘ genannt. Ist ein sehr altes, traditionelles russisches Getränk. Besteht eigentlich hauptsächlich aus Wasser und Honig, dass mit Gewürzen wie Nelken, Zimt, Kardamom und so gekocht wird. Aber es wird auch Rotwein dazugegeben und karamelisierter Zucker. Früher gab es das überall in Russland im Winter. Zum Aufwärmen.“ Sie lachte und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er lächelte schwach zurück.

Glühwein. Damit hatte der ganze Mist ja erst angefangen. Na ja, gut, angefangen hatte es warscheinlich schon viel früher. Aber der richtige Tritt ins Geröll, der die Lawine ausgelöst hatte, das war schon der Glühwein Anfang der Woche gewesen.

„Soll ich uns welchen holen?“ Nadeshda war schon dabei aufzustehen, als Boerne mit einem Tablett voller Gläser an ihrem Tisch anhielt.

„Ich dachte ich serviere heute mal ein bisschen mit. Na ja, eigentlich nur für euch. Sbiten. Hat Herr Krusenstern extra für uns gekocht.“ Ein Lächeln lag auf Boernes Gesicht und er schaute dabei auschließlich Thiel an. Dann schob er das Tablett auf den Tisch, verteilte die Gläser an alle und nahm eins selber in die Hand.

„Sa vasche sdorowje*, nicht wahr?” Boerne hob sein Glas und prostete Thiel zuerst zu und dann den anderen reihum.

Thiel nahm einen Schluck von dem Glühwein und spürte wie ihm noch heißer wurde, als ihm eh schon war. Er war zwar manchmal ganz schön schwer von Begriff, aber die letzten beiden Tage waren eigentlich ziemlich eindeutig gewesen. Er kribbelte am ganzen Körper bei dem Gedanken.

Dann endlich setzte Boerne sich zu ihnen an den Tisch, Thiel gegenüber, und die allgemeinen Gespräche begannen wieder Fahrt aufzunehmen. Es wurde gelacht und gescherzt, ein wenig über das Leben philosophiert und dann spürte Thiel wie unter dem Tisch Boernes Unterschenkel seinen berührte und warm und schwer einfach nur dort verweilte. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich an und Thiel war glücklich, dass gerade niemand auf sie achtete. Er vermutete, dass in seinem Blick soviel Gefühl lag, dass es allen augenblicklich klar gewesen wäre. Und auch Boernes Augen sprühten mit einer Wärme, die er selten zuvor gesehen hatte.

Der Professor nickte mit seinem Kopf Richtung Tür und sie standen gemeinsam auf und gingen hinaus in die Kälte. Thiel lehnte sich mit den Ellbogen über die Brüstung der Veranda vor dem Kalinka und Boerne stand neben ihm und sie schauten still in die Nacht hinaus. Dann lehnte Boerne sich in der gleichen Position ebenfalls auf die Brüstung und Thiel stieß ihn leicht mit der Schulter an. Boerne stieß zurück und lächelte ihm zu. Dann beugte er sich Thiel entgegen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Thiel küsste zurück. Es schmeckte nach Glühwein.

 

*Sa vasche sdorowje: russ. Zum Wohl!


End file.
